Shiba Tatsuya
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) is the main protagonist of "The Irregular in Magic High School" light novel series. He enrolled at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April 2095 with his younger sister, Miyuki (深雪) and got accepted as one of the students to be placed in the Course 2 curriculum, marking the start of the series of events. Tatsuya is 175cm tall (178cm on Volume 3), well-built and often described as mundane-looking compared to other characters in the light novel. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. Tatsuya is intelligent and analytical. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quicly categorize people in 2 distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile (while normal people would see 3 types :hostile, neutral and friendly. They would have hard time to know who's friend and who's enemy since they aren't sensitive.) . This certainly comes handy for his military and politic life and anything related to conflicts ( which is almost everything in life). He doesn't possess the ability to hate nor could he feel any strong emotions like fury, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love. The only aspect in him that is perfectly natural — the only emotion that remains — is his love for his sister. Because of this, he tends to either spoil her too much, or be overprotective and enraged when there are threats towards Miyuki's safety. In the eyes of their friends, Tatsuya exhibits blatant favoritism towards his sister, and hence is called a siscon''someone with Sister Complex. Due to being treated like a fake magician, he always underestimates his own magic abilities leading to Miyuki taunting him on various occassions. Tatsuya is the eldest son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya and is eleven months older than his younger and only sibling Miyuki. Prior to the timeline at the beginning of the series, their father remarries six months after their mother's death, and the two of them are living alone in a house, which is described as a place that vastly exceeds the average size. Yotsuba : Tatsuya is a child born from the Yotsuba family. Although this is the case, he wasn't accepted as a legitimate member due to the fact that he cannot wield magic. The two types of magic he can freely wield aren't up to the family's standards due to its nature of only 'destroying' and 'restoring' information, not 'altering' them. : At the present timeline, besides his two natural magic, he was only able to use imitation and theoretical magic, something which could be owed to his other unique ability and superior intellect. Operation : In hopes that his magical abilities will improve, his mother, Shiba Miya and her twin sister, his aunt, Yotsuba Maya, experimented on the six-year old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Non-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', forcibly altering the area in the consciousness that creates strong emotions, called the limbic system, by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. : Tatsuya was granted the ability to wield magic, but still not par to what they expected. Unfortunately, the artificial magic operation area is markedly inferior in performance to that of a natural one, and he could only end up being used as a Guardian. Ooguro Ryuuya Ninjutsu Tatsuya is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, a famous ninjutsu-user and someone who passes on traditional shinobia covert agent synonymous to ninjas magic knowhow. Due to this, he can handle multiple opponents all at once and not get hurt. Tatsuya's physical abilities surpass normal magicians who usually just rely on magic to accelerate or fortify their bodies to prevent injuries. It was also thanks to this that Tatsuya can sense dangerous/hidden presences without relying on his unique magic, Elemental Sight. Yakumo himself having said, "It’s possible that I’m unable to beat Tatsuya-kun in pure martial arts already..." thus proving his physical prowess. Magical Abilities Tatsuya is a Born-Specialized Magician (BS Magician) and is always emphasized as someone whose capability in wielding magic doesn't classify him as any more than a Rank C Magician, by international standards. The fact that he cannot alter the Eidos is one of the main reasons why the Yotsuba family treats him as an outcast, or a fake magician. Tatsuya can only freely wield two types of magic. One is unknown to the world while the other magic is considered difficult and high-class. Owing to this circumstance, his magic calculation area is dominated by the two powerful magics, making him unable to wield other magics efficiently. Magic Engineering Related Articles: ''Four Leaves Technology | Taurus Silver << This section is under construction >> Discovered & Invented Magics Related Article: Taurus Silver ➨ Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic (Flying Type Magic) ➨ Selective Cast Jamming ➨ Active Air Mine : It is a technique especially made for the event Speed Shooting that Shizuku participated in. : This magic sets numerous epicenters within the area where the targets are present, which generate virtual waves that give rise to vibratory waves within the targets. Instead of directly applying the waves to the targets with magic, the user sets up an area which causes the phenomena of applying such waves to the targets. The moment the waves from the epicenter come into contact with such a target, the virtual waves become real waves within the target and affect it in reality. : : There is no need to enter variable coordinates separately each time, but instead, the user can simply input into the Activation Sequence the number they desire and instantly invoke the magic. This magic doesn't require changes in duration or power either. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Yotsuba Category:Student Council Category:Public Morals Committee Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Guardian Category:BS Magicians